My Happy Ending
by Destiny's Call
Summary: AkuShi. Songfic. One-shot. After her fading away, Xion is left of dying memories of the one she loves, and she tries so hard to hold them close. K -T because of some language.


_(AN: Heya guys! I'm on an AkuShi writing spree! I also got bored yesterday (and today) and I made a video version of this. It's h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = F K v G 4 P j u P C A this is the story for it, so I suggest read this before watching it, but your choice. Enjoy.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Lyrics"<strong>_

_Memories_

* * *

><p>How long the girl had been wandering this dark realm, she didn't know. Slowly, memories had been fading away. All she could really remember were the important ones. Ones of<em>him<em>. The girl swept back her short raven bangs as she sang a song that had been in her mind the whole time.

_**"Oh, oh.**_

_**So much for my happy ending."**_

_There _he _was. Slicked back, long spikes or fire red hair, pale skin, teardrop shaped tattoos, brilliant green eyes, and a very familiar smirk._What his name was, the girl couldn't remember. Hell, she couldn't remember her own name. But that wasn't important.

_**"Oh, oh.**_

_**So much for my happy ending."**_

_**"Let's talk this over.**_

_**It's not like we're dead.**_

_**Was it something I did?"**_

_She was aiming her weapon, an enlarged key, at a blond boy. He was very close to both her and the redhead._The girl couldn't remember why she was threatening him, but it was obvious the redhead didn't like it. Slowly, that memory vanished.

_**"Was it something you said?"**_

_The redhead having a conversation with her. _She couldn't recall the words, but she knew they made her happy. Slowly, that memory vanished.

_**"Don't leave me hanging**_

_**In a city so dead.**_

_**Held up so high**_

_**On such a breakable thread.**_

_**"You were all the things I thought I knew."**_

_The redhead walking towards her, complaining about something._The redhead was mad now. Was it at her? The girl couldn't remember.

_**"And I thought we could be."**_

_The redhead and the raven-haired girl are facing off now. The raven-haired girl whimpers the redhead's name sadly._The raven-haired girl gasped aloud, taking a quick break from singing._That's his name! Axel!_

_**"You were everything, everything that I wanted."**_

_An image of Axel. He seems very hurt._Why? The girl couldn't tell. For some odd reason, this memory seemed far clearer to her than the rest. Was it extremely important?

_**"We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it."**_

_The girl getting knocked out by Axel and falling into his arms._Why had Axel attacked her? The girl contemplated this for a bit before continuing.

_**"All of our memories, so close to me**_

_**Just fade away.**_

_**All this time you were pretending,**_

_**So much for my happy ending."**_

_Axel throws his weapon, a spinning disk lit on fire, at the girl, who blocks it. The redhead walks over to her, saying her name. "Xion."_The raven-haired girl's eyes lit up._That's right! My name is Xion!_

_**"Oh, oh.**_

_**So much for my happy ending."**_

_Xion, Axel, and the blond from earlier sitting on a tree. Xion looks sad, and Axel's trying to cheer her up._"Axel." Xion tries saying the name and is instantly filled with a sense of tranquillity.

_**"You've got your dumb friends.**_

_**I know what they say.**_

_**They tell you I'm difficult,**_

_**But so are they."**_

_Axel is surrounded by a blonde girl and a man with pale blond hair. They are talking to him._"Surely he didn't believe them." That memory was gone soon too.

_**"But they don't know me.**_

_**Do they even know you?**_

_**All that you hide from me,**_

_**All the shit that you do?"**_

_Axel talking to the blond man. He grins at him and incinerates him with a snap of his fingers._Even though Xion didn't remember the man, she felt disgusted at Axel for killing him. "Why did he do that?" The memory vanished.

_**"You were everything I thought I knew."**_

_The three of them, Xion, Axel, and the blond boy are laughing at a joke Axel had made. Axel then says the blond's name. Roxas._"Roxas." That name brought her strength, as if she was being watched over by an older brother. That memory disappeared.

_**"And I thought we could be."**_

_Xion interlocks her fingers together, feeling very alone._"Axel, why aren't you comforting me?"

_**"You were everything, everything that I wanted.**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it."**_

_Axel looks over at Xion sadly and removes his hand from hers. Xion's hand falls limply by her side._"I don't understand. Why is Axel hurting me?"

_**"All of our memories, so close to me,**_

_**Just fade away.**_

_**All this time you were pretending,**_

_**So much for my happy ending."**_

_Axel eavesdropping on Roxas's and Xion's conversation while Xion confides in Roxas that she feels like Axel doesn't love her anymore._"Why did I think that? What did Axel do to hurt me so much?"

_**"It's nice to know that you were there."**_

_Axel glaring at Xion, filled with anger._There went another memory.

_**"Thanks for acting like you cared."**_

_A teardrop falling down Axel's cheek and falling onto the ground._That one vanished.

_**"And making me feel like I was the only one.**_

_**"It's nice to know we had it all.**_

_**Thanks for watching as I fall.**_

_**And letting me know we were done."**_

_Axel and Xion arguing, though Axel was mainly dominating the argument with hatred and anger._"Axel… why did you act that way?" That memory was gone.

_**"He was everything, everything that I wanted."**_

_Axel watching someone, maybe Roxas, walking away. He looks like he's about to cry._"Axel, I don't care if you did something horrible. I still know I loved you." That memory left.

_**"We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it."**_

_Xion looking around, probably for Axel. She doesn't see him and grows sad._There went that memory.

_**"All the memories, so close to me**_

_**Just fade away.**_

_**All this time you were pretending.**_

_**So much for my happy ending."**_

_Axel prepares his weapon, most likely to attack Xion. Xion holds her weapon, looking sadly at him._"Axel…" That memory was gone.

_**"You were everything, everything that I wanted.**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it."**_

_Xion is standing alone. Axel comes up to her and sets a hand on top of hers._

_**"All of the memories, so close to me**_

_**Just fade away.**_

_**All this time you were pretending,**_

_**So much for my happy ending."**_

_Axel is lying alone. He seems really upset. A memory of Xion smiling at him flashes through his mind._That memory disappears.

_**"Oh, oh.**_

_**So much for my happy ending.**_

_**Oh, oh.**_

_**So much for my happy ending.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh."**_

Slowly, all the memories faded and Xion, forgetting her name again, succumbed her mind to darkness.


End file.
